Time and Litterature
by Neross-qod
Summary: AU time-flux, On a whim Danny goes back to see what his parents were like in their high-school days. What he doesn't expect is to run in with a younger and much less evil Vlad. Time for some payback.Vlad/Danny one-shot commission for animeangel088


Neross: Oh dear god, this is gonna sound like some horrible pervy manga-ka but.....my Moe is at an all time high right now and I seriously needed to get this out of my system. Thank god for requests. :D

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to animeangel088 as it WAS her request. Sort of. heh heh. I'm such a twisted bitch.

Warning: This one-shot fanfiction may contain a bit OOCness ...just a bit really nothing to bad. It's the guy on guy romance, smut, adult situations, adult content, swearing, and general debauchery you'll really have to look out for. Enjoy my sick little darlings.

Summary: AU time-flux, On a whim Danny goes back to see what his parents were like in their high-school days. What he doesn't expect is to run in with a younger and much less evil Vlad. Time for some payback.

___________________________

Danny pouted as he listened to Clockwork lecture him. Time-space continuum this, butterfly effect that, unraveling the thread of fate blah blah blah. Okay so generally he liked and agreed with Clockwork most of the time. But right now he was just a bit miffed that his rather wonderful good mood had just been ruined by the master of time. After all, it wasn't as if he'd actually changed anything this time. Okay....so maybe he had done something he really....REALLY...shouldn't have. But it had SO been worth it just to have seen THAT look on Vlad Master's face.

In fact the very thought of that look was enough to have Danny not only reminiscing but actually drooling. If he hadn't known any better he would have said that Dash had been possessing HIM this time around. What with how badly he'd bullied Vlad. But really...his original plan for that day had started off so much more innocent.

........

"You want to...what?" Clockwork asked Danny, the master of time sporting an honestly curious if somewhat suspicious look. Though Danny could never really tell with the ghost's constantly shifting form and constant serious expression it was hard to tell what he really meant every time he posed a question.

"I want to see my parents in their high school days." The half-ghost reiterated. Keeping his thoughts about how Clockwork must be messing with him to himself. Come on, the guy knew EVERYTHING, how did he not know this was going to take place one day.

Clockwork studied Danny for a moment before stroking chin which changed from a vibrant man's clean shaven chin into a decaying old senior's beard the next. "Why?" Clockwork asked, a hint of smile pulling at his strange and eerie features.

Danny gestured toward the windows where the master of time viewed multiple timelines and used then as portals to that particular timeline. "Because!"

Clockwork outrightly smiled, " 'Because'.....very persuasive."

Danny turned a shade of pink and then continued. "Because I want to know if they went through the same things I went through. I want to know what it was like for them. I want to know if I'm going to wind up just like them or..." and at this his eyes drifted guiltily toward the closet they both knew his alternate evil self was kept locked away in.

Clockwork seemed to understand as he turned away from Danny and reached out for a time medallion. " Very well...I am sure I don't have to remind you of the repercussions of altering the past?" the time-ghost asked, raising a sly eyebrow that changed from an old man's into an infants in a split second.

Danny shuddered at the memory of his father as a half ghost and his mother as Vlad Master's wife. "No...no I'm pretty good on that lesson."

Clockwork merely turned back to his windows with a wave of his arm so that the largest one showed Danny what he wanted to see. "We shall see..." the master of time said cryptically. "Remove the time medallion when you are ready to return." clockwork told him simply as Danny floated closer to the image of his school nearly twenty years ago. And as he slipped through the last thing Danny saw of the Ghost-zone was Clockwork, as a young man, grinning at him in a knowing way.

When Danny arrived in the past he arrived on the roof of Casper High and thankfully there was no one around to see him do so. With a smile Danny took a look around him. Some of the tree's were smaller, and everything looked a lot newer but other than that not much seemed to have changed.....okay so the multi-colored van with the Beatles logo in the parking lot was different. Definitely different.

Still, this wasn't what Danny had come all this way to find. So he went intangible and invisible and floated on down through the roof and right into the middle of a in-between class rush. Kids rushing this way and that people being elbowed and bumped things getting knocked over, folders and papers going flying into the air when someone was unluckily knocked to the side. And Danny was glad he was wasn't corporeal enough to be caught in the middle of it. Instead he floated amongst the crowd until at last he came across a very large dark-haired teen waving his arms enthusiastically while holding a football and talking to a slimmer and albeit, cooler-looking, brunette teen in a matching letterman's jacket.

Danny had to restrain himself as he heard his dad talk, he couldn't help it, his dad was the same as he'd ever been. Ghost obsessed. "Seriously V-man! I've been doing some reading and I'm convinced! Ghosts are totally real! They gotta be! You should SEE this stuff! Totally awesome! Trust me!" And Danny, reluctantly was forced to turn his attention to the future evil, Maddie-obsessed, ghost-powered, Vlad Masters and forced to admit that he was hot. It balked Danny to a deep degree, apparently, before he'd become a power-obsessed halfa Vlad had been a slender smoking hot playboy panther that offset Jack, the usual heavier sort of jock more well than the two of them probably ever realized.

"I dunno Jack. Ghosts? How old do you have to be to believe in them huh? Didn't we grow out of that stuff freshman year?" Vlad asked with an easy gesture of his hand. And Danny was honestly surprised, he was so sure that Vlad was as obsessed with Ghosts...well...not as much as his dad but maybe as much as his mom had been. So the not-so interested answer threw the invisible eavesdropper for a total loop.

Danny's dad looked a bit crestfallen but was so eager that he didn't bother to give up. "Nah Vladdie, I've been thinking about it. Ghosts really do exist. I mean...don't you remember the story about that haunted locker? And that old lunch lady that's supposed to haunt the cafeteria. Dude...I'm pretty sure I've seen 'em. Actually...don't tell anybody Vlad but...I really have made contact with the other side before."

At this Vlad's interest finally seemed piqued. "Really? How...when? What was it like?" Danny snorted aloud, and had to cover his mouth when both boys looked up at the sound and seemed slightly unnerved that they'd heard something while no one was around. Jack, a bit more nervous than Vlad shook his head and nudged his head in the direction of the library. "Not now V-man. I'll tell you in the library okay? Got a study period?"

"Yeah...now actually." Vlad admitted, uncrossing his arms and showing concern by his friend's behavior. Danny, skeptical of the concern flashing through Vlad's eyes followed along silently, floating along behind both teenagers as they slunk conspiratorially into the library. There both boys searched out a free and secluded table and hid themselves behind a particularly large book on world mythology, their heads practically glued at the forehead.

"Alright so I was hanging out in my basement right?" Jack began, nearly so quietly that Danny had to literally force his head threw the book they were holding in order to hear. And while Jack looked both nervous and thrilled at the retelling of his story Vlad just seemed outrightly concerned as if Jack were either losing his mind or had actually seen something...and he wasn't sure what was worse. "And you know how sometimes I'm down there playing pacman right?" Vlad nodded and Danny rolled his eyes. "Well all of a sudden I hear this sound and I turn around to figure out what it was and there's this guy standing there holding my box of uh...."

"Box of what?" Vlad asked, now totally absorbed in the story. And Danny too was so absorbed in the story that he couldn't help but wonder why his dad wouldn't want to tell Vlad what was in this supposed box.

"Well...uh...it was my box of um...adult reading material..." Jack explained turning red in the face. Danny had to keep himself from laughing but fortunately Vlad did not has he chuckled, covering his mouth so that they didn't get kicked out of the library. Jack glared at his friend however and Vlad quickly had to clear his throat and looking apologetic and still amused Vlad muttered an apology so that Jack would go on. "Anyway...as I was saying. There was this guy holding my secret stash box and so of course I freak out and threaten to call the cops and then...I swear Vladdie...he says to me 'your police do not scare me! I am the box ghost! And I shall take this cardboard box of playboy magazines and add it to my arsenal of all things square!' And then he just ...disappeared. Just vanished Vlad. Into thin air. It was so creepy."

Vlad stared for a minute in disbelief before finally looking as if he understood and Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the fact that of all things it was the stupid Box Ghost that had first got his dad into hunting ghosts in the first place. But Danny couldn't dwell on it long as Vlad had begun to ask Jack questions about his ghostly experience. "Well did it ever come back? The ghost?" he asked looking serious for the first time about what Jack was telling him. Danny would give him credit for not telling his dad that he was a crack-pot to his face.

The younger Jack shook his head. "Not yet. But it got me thinking V-man. And I think that we should start researching this stuff. I mean think about it. Ghosts! How cool is that! And there are so many stories we can investigate here in town! I mean not just my story but that ghostly cafeteria lady that's said to haunt the kitchens....and there's supposed to be a real haunted sword at that old abandoned house on 5th street. And I've even been looking into ancient egyptian artifacts that are haunted by ghosts older than the country of Britain. Wouldn't it just be so awesome to investigate this stuff Vlad?" Jack exclaimed looking excited, the gleams of what would turn into a life-long obsession shinning in his eyes. And it sort of hurt Danny to see just how much his dad wanted...needed Vlad to believe him.

Vlad however, still looked a bit skeptical but instead of refusing his friend he simply smiled slightly and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Alright Jack. If it means that much to you. I'll help you out. " Danny almost couldn't believe the difference in Vlad's reaction to the Vlad Masters he knew from his time. This Vlad was compassionate and willing to help out a friend in need despite the fact that it was clear he still didn't really believe in ghost's himself.

Jack's reaction was elated and he immediately thanked Vlad for believing in him and then ran off to go find research material to get them started. Vlad watched him go with a quirky and sort-of amused smile but didn't really seem too impressed by the whole idea of this new adventure. Danny, getting a bit tired of lingering in through the middle of the table, moved off and away letting himself mull over what he had learned about his parents. It made him smile, even chuckle a bit after all he'd learned quite a bit in the last half-hour alone, despite having yet found his mother.

But Danny was getting tired of holding up the invisibility act so he hid himself behind a bookcase, made sure no one else was around to see, and then allowed himself to slip into his human form. He hoped he didn't look too out of place. But he figured having on a t-shirt jeans and a ratty old pair of converse weren't too unusual in the 1970s. He was just about to head out to see if he couldn't find which section of books his dad was hunting around in when he heard a very familiar voice, though younger at this current point in time, call out to him in a tone that reminded him all too clearly of the times Dash had shoved him into a locker.

"Hey. Hold it right there." Danny froze, winced and turned around as slowly as he dared to face the teenage Vlad Masters, still infuriatingly taller than himself and there he was looking down his nose at Danny as if the half-ghost was an idiot peasant and he, the future evil half ghost and fruit-loop extraordinaire, was the king of England. Danny held back the urge to just go ghost and punch him and instead smiled politely, which is another way of saying he forced himself to smile, and replied as nicely as he could. "What is it?"

Vlad walked up to Danny and leaned over him so that Danny was forced into the bookcase behind him or else stepping on Vlad's toes...something that didn't seem like such a bad idea to him at the moment. Vlad merely sneered down at him though and didn't make a move to actually harm him physically "You know Freshman aren't allowed in the library until after school. Or were you thinking of hitting on some senior girls and getting away with it?"

Danny's eyes rose first in a sort of mixture of shock and confusion before lowering in anger. "I'm not a freshman!" he snapped out, as it had been the first thing to come to mind. "I'm a junior! I'm seventeen for Christ's sake. Why does everybody still think I'm prepubescent? And who put you in charge of the library anyway?" Danny snapped back poking his finger into Vlad's chest rather hard, sending him back a step. Vlad stared at Danny incredulously and then stepped toward him, his stance now a bit more threatening.

"Don't you know who I am? This is my school you little snot." Vlad shot back glaring down at Danny. Danny shot back an equally impressive glare and didn't budge from his spot even as the teenage Vlad leered down at him. So...Vlad was still a jerk even before he got his powers. Well that was great to know Danny chided mentally to himself. But Danny had to start paying attention to Vlad again because he was back to his insulting/ intimidating bit. "Well maybe if you weren't so short, scrawny, and queer looking people wouldn't mistake you for a middle-schooler."

That was it, something in the back of Danny's mind snapped and his eye twitched as his glare grew dangerously cold and his eyes began to flare slightly green. "What did you just call me?" Danny ground out between clenched teeth. Vlad grinned, obviously taking it wrong and assuming he had the upper hand. " Oh I'm sorry did I insult you you little fag? I didn't know queer-os like you had feelings. My mistake."

Danny started shaking with his anger but suddenly an idea came to his mind and he calmed down and instead, though rather slowly, an evil sort of grin worked it's way up his face. "Oh well then. I thought you were just saying I was short. But if that's how you're going to have it...I'm game." And with that Danny grabbed Vlad by the collar of his jacket and pulled him forward so that the future evil-mastermind was left with a rather shocked look on his face as Danny's lips met his in an awkward and rather forceful kiss that was more clumsy than really loving.

Vlad let out a muffled sort of surprised sound and pushed himself away from Danny wiping off his lips as if he'd just tasted poison. "Wha-what the hell was that man?"

Danny, still grinning and finding the whole situation just a tad bit more funny now, rose an eyebrow and merely replied in a non-chalant way. "Oh so you didn't know? I came here to meet up with some nice senior boy I met this morning. But I suppose you'll do instead. See I just find it so cute how you underestimate me like that. " And Danny found it odd how he actually meant that behind all the sarcasm. But he was having too much fun now to really care so instead he simply grabbed Vlad's lapel and pulled him forward again, wrapping an arm around his waist and grinning up at him, grinding his hips against the younger version of his enemy just for good measure.

Vlad let out some sort of strangled noise and looked as if he were going to piss himself. "Let me go you little creep I'm not into guys!" By the tone in his voice Danny could tell that Vlad hadn't been expecting Danny to be as strong as he was and the halfa took particular pleasure in, if just for once, over-powering Vlad in his human form. Danny's grin turned into a leer as he pressed closer to the teen and drew a hiss from him. And though Danny was sure he was taking things a bit too far he really didn't want to stop for some reason. Maybe it was just the thrill of the fact that for once he was the one doing the bullying, maybe it was finally the giddy feeling of getting back at Vlad in a form that wouldn't result in him becoming mayor in revenge. Or maybe, secretly, Danny had grown to like this younger version of Vlad who...really...wasn't that different from himself.

Either way Danny found that it was actually a bit exciting to find that Vlad was reacting to Danny. "Really? Because it seems to me like THIS," Danny emphasized his point by taking hold of Vlad's inseam causing the brunette to let out a gasp that turned into a muffled groan as Vlad had bitten his lip and then covered his mouth with his hand, his other still...though a bit more weakly now...was trying to push Danny away. "Is telling me a different story." Danny concluded with a leer teeth flashing victoriously.

"Cut it out!" Vlad hissed out, his cheeks flushing and despite his clear embarrassment he was glaring as furiously as he could. Danny merely smirked. "Hey, you provoked me." the shorter teen licked the side of Vlad's neck and then Danny leaned upward into the taller teen to whisper in his ear. "This is really all your fault. "

Vlad, despite himself, let out a preening sort of whine that he tried to conceal his hand still over his mouth. Danny couldn't help but smirk. "Besides...seems like you're enjoying yourself as much as I am." Vlad turned upon Danny fiercely, though his expression was slightly panicked and less intimidating due to the way he seemed to be fighting off the pleasure that Danny's flirtatious actions were providing him with. "I am NOT enjoying myself." Vlad spat out rather unconvincingly as he outrightly moaned when Danny rubbed his leg against the growing bulge in his pants.

"You're a terrible liar." And Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that statement. Not after all the people Vlad had fooled over the years. All the deceiving. It was a bit strange to see him unable to put up a good front. And then Danny stuck his hand into Vlad's pants and grabbed hold of Vlad's throbbing member causing the taller teen to choke and grab onto the halfa for support. "Don't...stop...somebody will see..." Vlad pleaded as Danny stroked him with confident and firm strokes. Danny merely smiled and held up his hand for Vlad to see which was already dripping with the brunette's juices. "Seems like that's what you want. You're positively dripping.

"Please..." Vlad ground out and Danny merely grinned at the man who would one day make his life hell. "Ah...now that's the magic word." And with that Danny pulled Vlad over to the supply closet he would eventually lock Lanzer so many turbulent years from then. And, not wishing to waste time Danny simply pushed Vlad up against the door and pushed him into a kiss to distract him as he phased them both through the door. As he pulled away Danny pushed Vlad down and the brunette tripped and simply fell on his butt on the closet floor. For a second he sat there and simply stared up in wonder. "How did we...?" he began.

"I always make sure to plan these things carefully." Danny said mysteriously, hoping to shut Vlad up of his questions he pulled down his pants and underwear in one go and resumed his earlier work stroking Vlad into a frenzy. The effect was instantaneous as Vlad threw back his head and let out a load groan. Smirking Danny placed a firm hand over Vlad's mouth and leaned over him with a leer. " Quiet. Didn't you read the sign. You have to be quiet in the library. People are studying. Like...about chemistry." and at this Danny removed his hand and forced the teen beneath him into a french kiss that was deep and suffocating.

When he pulled away Danny was still leering gleefully as he pushed up Vlad's shirt and commented. "And about anatomy..." and at this Danny trailed his tongue over his future nemesis' chest and nipple which had Vlad arching in pleasure as he clasped both hands over his mouth in order to quiet himself. Smiling to himself as Danny trailed his hands down to Vlad's hips and continued "And biology."then ground his still-clothed hips against Vlad's erection causing him to choke on a scream or else reveal them both.

And still smiling even as Vlad dared to open his eyes to see what was to come next Danny licked his lips and finished "And classic romance." and pushed two fingers slick with Vlad's pre-cum into the teen's hole. The brunette shot upward onto his elbows and gasped in pain and discomfort and tried again desperately to push Danny off. "What...what are you doing?! Get your fingers out of there!"

Danny didn't stop what was doing and instead merely leaned forward and pushed Vlad down again. "What do you THINK I'm doing. Boy...for a someone supposedly older you're not much more intelligent than me are you? Or are you just thick?" And to put a point on his statement Danny added yet another finger and pushed them in a bit further. Vlad groaned in pain and pulled and pushed against Danny, showing clearly his distaste. "That hurts you idiot!"

"Pot calling the kettle black Vladdie. But I don't mind...because I'm sure you don't mean it." Danny purred sarcastically reaching in still a bit further until his fingertips rubbed against something lumpy and filled with nerves that had the future evil halfa arching like a bow and his eyes rolling back in his head. Danny's grin grew almost to the point of laughing as he leaned in to whisper in Vlad's ear. "See." he told him huskily.

And then Danny removed his fingers and unlatched his jeans, freeing himself and grabbed a self-lubricated condom from his back-packet ( he'd have to remember to thank Tucker for recommending those ). He tore the package open with his teeth and slapped the thing on as quickly as he could before positioning himself at Vlad's opening. Then, probably before the brunette was ready, Danny thrust himself inside.

Vlad let out grunt of pain and bit into his knuckle in order to keep himself from shouting out at the pain and burning that came with having a dick suddenly shoved up one's ass. "Bastard...can't you be more gentle?" the future billionaire ground out furiously. The black-haired teen inside of him merely smiled and pulled out a bit before slamming himself back in, making Vlad hiss in pain. "Not really." was the snarky come-back. "Stop moving you jerk..." the brunette gasped out, reaching out to Danny while still trying to cover any unnecessary sounds with his hand.

Danny merely pounded in a bit deeper and a bit harder, brushing slightly against Vlad's prostate which had him curling up a bit in pleasure though it wasn't enough yet to override the pain he felt. "If I don't move then we'll never be done." the halfa mused beginning to build up a rhythm that was both quick and hard this time hitting Vlad's prostate with each thrust sending him arching back in pleasure, his head nearly slamming back against the concrete floor beneath them.

It only took five more thrusts for the both of them to cum and for a moment things were relatively silent as Vlad lay panting and Danny sat back, spent. And then, after a moment Danny began to laugh and with a wicked sort of grin he turned to the man beside him, who glared at him rightfully. "What's so funny?" Vlad snapped. And Danny merely smirked as twin rings of light formed around his middle and slowly revealed his ghostly form. "Just wondering how you're going to tell that friend of yours about your OWN ghost encounter." And, still laughing Danny faded away.

---------------------

Neross: *cracking up* Oh man...that was so much FUN to write. Seriously. You have no idea. I mean it was difficult has HELL because Danny's such a little cute little bottom but I mean REALLY...really this was too much fun to pass up. I have to give my thanks to the works by Mishima Kazuhiko as I'd never have been able to write Danny this way without her help. Oh god...I'm going to be laughing about this one for a week.

Whelp, review my sweet darlings. It gets me writing things like this sooner. And if you want to see me write up my own version of your favorite pairing then go ahead and send me a request. I'm always up for a quick little bit like this. Good Night and sweet nightmares my dear readers. Until next time.


End file.
